


I Love You

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first I love you, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “I’m just worried. Did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong?” And of course, Steve would think he did something to possibly make this bad. Like sex with Steve Rogers could EVER be a bad thing!“I just don’t want to say the wrong thing right now and ruin this, okay? Please, I promise it’s not bad.”Steve chuckled as he nipped at Tony’s collar bone sweetly. “Sweetheart, the only thing you could say to ruin the mood right now is that you want to break up with me or I’m bad at this. Hopefully, it’s neither of those.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 31
Kudos: 307
Collections: Team Fluff





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> For the Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff fill for the FREE square! First I Love Yous are always sweet and fluffy in my books. <3
> 
> MASSIVE thanks to Moody for cheering and talking my through when I had doubts about this one. I owe you so many cheer reads, it isnt even funny!! *Mouah!*

“Tony, sweetheart? What’s wrong?” Steve stopped moving for a second, catching his breath as he looked down at Tony.

“Nothing wrong. Don’t stop,” Tony moaned, not moving his arm from where it now draped over half his face.

Steve propped himself up just enough on one arm to be able to brush a hand over Tony’s jaw and down his neck. “Why are you hiding from me then?” he asked.

“Not- not hiding. I’m fine. Promise.”

“Tony, talk to me. You never do this; you know I like seeing you. All of you. What’s going on.”

“Nothing is wrong, I swear, can we talk about this later, please?” Tony made a show of trying to move his hips, but of course Steve was pining him to the bed now.

“I’m just worried. Did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong?” And of course, Steve would think he did something to possibly make this bad. Like sex with Steve Rogers could EVER be a bad thing!

“I just don’t want to say the wrong thing right now and ruin this, okay? Please, I promise it’s not bad.”

Steve chuckled as he nipped at Tony’s collar bone sweetly. “Sweetheart, the only thing you could say to ruin the mood right now is that you want to break up with me or I’m bad at this. Hopefully, it’s neither of those.”

Tony laughed, and moved his arm just enough to see Steve. Gorgeous blond hair all mussed up, his lips all dark and plump from all the kissing they’d done before and during their little playtime. And the most captivating blue eyes, taking everything in.

“It is neither of those, I promise.”

Steve reached for his fingers on the hand that was covering his face, lacing them together with his own and gently tugging until Tony let his arm be moved. The gesture made Tony smile. They both knew Steve could have barely flexed and made Tony bend to his will with no problem at all. The fact that he’d given him the choice to, that he hadn’t forced him to move, was just one of the things that Tony adored about Steve. He more than adored it. And that was the predicament he was in now.

“There you are,” Steve whispered to him before leaning down and kissing Tony. He started rolling his hips again, the friction making Tony gasp into Steve’s mouth. They kissed a while longer, Steve’s lips so soft against Tony’s, each lick and nip sending a new wave of pleasure through Tony’s body.

“Tell me what you’re thinking, sweetheart, please,” Steve finally asked again into Tony’s chest as he left a trail of kisses anywhere he could.

“I don’t want to say-“

“I promise you won’t.”

“Just don’t make a big fuss, please,” Tony mumbled between moans of pleasure. He moved his free hand to cup Steve’s jaw before he spoke, lifting his head up so he could lock eyes with him. The look he got in return confirmed the feeling in his chest a million times over. He’d just picked a hell of a time for that feeling to materialize into words. Words he wanted to say over, and over, and over.

“I love you, Steve.”

Steve’s expression froze for a second, like he wasn’t expecting to hear those words. It was quickly replaced by a small smile, and Steve buried his face in the crook of Tony’s neck. Tony could feel the giant smirk on Steve’s face pressed against his skin as he picked up the pace again.

“Told you- god, just like that, yes! I told you not to make a fuss.”

“Not making a fuss,” Steve mumbled against his skin, Tony feeling the bright and happy smile still on his face.

“I can see you doing fist pumps and cartwheels in your head, you know,”

“Nope. Not making a fuss.”

Steve had told him he loved him months ago. The words had just rolled off his tongue one night when they were out, taking a thankfully quiet stroll through Central Park. He had prefaced it all by telling Tony he didn’t need to say it back now. Not until he was ready. And he had meant it. Meant every word, including the three that had made Tony’s heart skip more than one beat at the time. He never mentioned the fact that it took so much longer before Tony was ready to say it.

And, somewhere deep down, Tony knew he loved Steve. He had known it since before they were dating, heck, probably since that first time they met and had the worst screaming match on the heli-carrier. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind, in his very core that Steve Rogers was the person for him. And as their relationship grew and shifted, those feelings just became stronger and more obvious – to everyone, not just them. But those words just didn’t come as easily for Tony as they did for Steve. Not anymore. He had one been fast and loose with the words, thought he’d meant them when it was just lust or sex making him say it. Making him think he meant it. His heart got broken too many times from three words that should have meant the complete opposite. Steve knew, of course. He’d seen it happen a few times even. He’d held Tony close as he lamented that it wasn’t worth it. It wasn’t worth the pain and hurt he felt. Three words just weren’t worth it.

This time, they were. Every single character, consonant, vowel, and syllable that were formed from those letters were worth the wait. But, even knowing he more than just liked Steve, and that every fibre of his being knew it was love and worth it all, the words never came out. Not until this very moment. The most ridiculous of times to say the words, in Tony’s opinion – at least the first time. Yet, that’s when his whole body wanted to scream it from a rooftop.

Tony let himself sink back into the feeling of Steve in him, holding him. Their hand was still interlaced above his head and Tony stretched his fingers, curling them back over Steve’s hand, trying to have as much of their skin touching as he could. Somehow, Steve was plastered on top of him with Tony’s legs draped over his waist, didn’t seem like enough.

“Steve,” Tony keened, as he arched his back to get more friction, get the angle exactly right.

“I’ve got you, don’t worry,” Steve crooned sweetly into Tony’s ear, kissing the side of his face at the same time.

Steve hooked his free arm under Tony’s knee, lifting him just a bit higher, making it absolutely perfect. Tony dug his fingers in Steve’s back before bringing his hand to Steve’s hair. He brushed his lips against Steve’s neck, panting his name as he left open mouthed kisses and licks against the firm muscles running down to his shoulder.

“So close. _Steve_ ,” Tony panted out again, throwing his head back in pure bliss. He squeezed Steve’s hand tightly as he felt the coiled-up pleasure finally give in. With a long, low moan, he spilled between them, coating their stomachs. Steve locked their lips together for a breath. He let go of Tony’s leg, using his hand to prop himself properly so he could increase his rhythm just so, chasing his own pleasure now.

“Love you so much, gorgeous,” Tony said softly against Steve’s ear, making him moan and his movement stutter just a beat.

“Love you too, sweetheart. Love you.” And with a few more thrusts, Steve was reaching his own climax, groaning happily as he did, resting his forehead against Tony’s as his body came down from the pleasurable high. He peppered Tony’s face with soft brushes of his lips, giddy on the rush of post-sex endorphins. And Tony adored every second of it. He lived for these soft, quiet, simple moments lately. They both still greatly enjoyed the can’t-keep-our-hands-off-each-other, pin-me-against-a-wall sex, but there was something to be said for taking their time, going slow, and exploring each others’ bodies all over again, moments too.

Tony pulled Steve back towards his lips, joining them together for another languid kiss, his whole body feeling warm and satiated and tired in the best way. He didn’t let go of Steve for a long moment, needing to feel him and kiss him like he needed air.

When Steve finally rolled off of him, Tony let out a small whine and pouted at him, making Steve smile. He brought their still joined hands to his lips, kissing Tony’s fingers.

“So,” Steve started with a small smile, “how about those Red Sox, huh?”

Tony erupted in laughter. “You’re ridiculous.”

Steve’s smile had grown five times its size now, the fondness in his eyes almost too much for Tony to withstand. “You love me?” he finally said, less a question than he likely intended it to be.

Tony turned to face him. “I love you,” he replied back confident and strong.

“My sexual prowess finally reached peak levels, huh?” Steve chuckled, as Tony rolled his eyes.

“See, this is why I didn’t want to tell you during sex, I knew you'd make fun-“

“Hey, no, nothing like that. I’m not making fun. Just trying to lighten the mood. I know, Tony. I know this wasn’t easy for you. I remember, every single thing you’ve told me. I know.” Steve kissed him again.

Tony snuggled tightly into Steve’s chest; their still joined hands squeezed between them. Steve buried his face in Tony’s hair and rubbed his back. All the while Tony tried to find the words to explain what he was feeling.

“You gave me a home, Steve,” he whispered after some time.

“Hm? I’m fairly sure you’re the one that did that, sweetheart.”

“Not like that. No, this-“ Tony pointed his free hand above and around them “-it’s just a place to live. You? You’re home. You’re warm, and soft, and solid, and safe. Maybe I let you guys move in with me, but this – us – that’s like being home. And, for some reason, today it just felt like everything clicked into place and I couldn’t bear to not tell you. I love you, Steve.”

Steve didn’t say anything right away, just nodded and pulled him closer. “You’re my home too, Tony. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A bit closer to my usual jam, here. Not alternate universes or talking Legos. Just pure, sweet fluff.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
